The 7 day men hunt next generation
by chiara1
Summary: Every year there was a week that was called the 7-day men hunt.The girls at the Lady-Elite school and the princess, were the hunters and every elite and super-elite Saiyan man could enter as they’re pray.This was also the way the queenking was picked. A
1. Not this girl

The 7-day men hunt-second generation  
  
I did this story with Vegita and Bulma and it had been a big success so this is a sequel with Bra and Goten.  
  
Every year there was a week that was called the 7-day men hunt.  
  
The girls at the Lady-Elite school and the princess, were the hunters and every elite and super-elite Saiyan men could enter as they're pray. This was also the way the queen/king was picked and if this were the year that princess Bra would enter she had a lot of Saiyan men to choose from.  
  
Because who wouldn't want to be mated to a hot Saiyan and be the King of Vegitasei. The month before the 7-day men hunt would be revolved around the hunters meeting their pray and learning their moves and other things to help them catch their target. That meant Royal Ball's and other things like training together. The story begins...  
  
Today was Bra`s 18th birthday and her own personal hell because it meant that she had to enter the 7-day men hunt. And she wasn't the only one who knew that she had turned 18. No every freaking Saiyan man who could enter the Hunt knew this and that meant that she would have a lot of men drooling over her. Her mother had tried to make her go to The Lady Elite a school for high classed girls but even if aunt 18 worked there as a fight instructor she wasn't going to sleep in a room with 19 blabbering girls. She was now sitting at a table with her friends and family around her. Aunt 18 and uncle Krillen and their Daughter Marron, Marron was a nice girl but she only met her twice because they lived so far apart. Then there were aunt Chichi and her favorite uncle Kakarott they had a son which she had met only once, when she was 6 a very annoying brat as she remembered.....his name was uhhmm Oh yeah Goten. Her grand parents and some old Saiyans she hardly knew. It was nice and all but the only thing that was on her mind was the Hunt she was going to be mated and that hadn't been in her plans for at least another 5 years.  
  
She looked around uncle Kakarott was stuffing his face with cake and aunt Chichi was glares at him even though she knows that isn't going to help, he probably doesn't even notice it. Aunt 18 * smirks * many people were scared of her because of the ice queen act she put up very often but. She loved them all but this wasn't for her, her father watched her intently knowing that Bra hated that she had turned 18 years old.  
  
He had looked for Saiyan men that could fill his place but the only one that was close to his strength and almost as smart was Goten. But that brat had told Kakarott that he wasn't even ready for the Hunt and having a mate.  
  
Bra saw her mother talking with 18 she couldn't believe what her mother had told her this morning as she kept watching her she remembered.  
  
" Bra I know that you don't want to mate but believe me it will turn out for the best": Bulma said looking at her daughter who was putting on her training clothes.  
  
" Ha that`s easy for you mother, you and dad are exactly the same you two were made for each other. And you wanted to mate with him..I don't want to mate and I don't even know any men that I want to be around!": Bra growled  
  
Bulma laughed:" Haha you think that! I didn't to be in the hunt, I was mean to every guy that came to me and when your father and I met, we argued like cats and dogs"  
  
Bra raised her eyebrow:" Then why did you take him as your pray"  
  
Bulma began to think and then smiled:" Well between fighting with him we connected because we saw each other a lot in the meeting month we started to bond and that's how I realized that I wanted your father"  
  
" Ok mom that's enough and yes I will think about what you said but don't count on it that its going to help": Bra said pushing her mother out of her room.  
  
Bra was awakened from her dreams when she heard the name of Aunt Chichi and uncle Kakarott`s brat.  
  
Chichi was grinning from ear to ear:" My boy is coming home today, and its my personal mission to get him settled with a nice girl,.,.,., like you Bra"  
  
Bra`s eyes became bigger:" W-what?"  
  
"Yes you would be perfect for him, don't you all think so?" Chichi said cheerily  
  
The whole group around the table seemed to know Goten and all of them began to talk and nod that they would be a great couple.  
  
Bra couldn't believe this, she stood up and thanked everybody for coming but that she wasn't feeling so well and that she going to get some rest.  
  
Vegita watched his daughter he didn't trust what just happened it was like his daughter had just come to a decision and he would probably dislike it.  
  
As Bra had closed the doors of the throne room she growled in frustration:" Aarrgg No way, no how am I going to mate. And if I cant even turn to my own family to help me then I just have to take a little trip until this hunt is over.  
  
She flew to her room to pack her bags, she put on a long dark blue coat with a large hood to hide her hair.  
  
She stepped onto her balcony and with one jump in the air she was off to hide out for a while.  
  
Because this girl wasn't ready for a man in her life.  
  
Well I tried I hope that Bra wasn't to Ooc because I don't know much about her. Review if you like it. 


	2. not a princess anymore

Well here goes nothing, hope you like it!!! Review if you did!!!  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do now": Bra muttered, suddenly she heard her stomach growl. " Well it sounds like my first thing to do is to get me some food": Bra said to herself.  
  
A woman with an arrogant smirk: " Hey third class! If you can stop talking to yourself for a minute and move that fat ass of yours then maybe you can let somebody trough that's clearly much higher then you"  
  
Bra glared at the woman underneath her hood:" And who might that be?"  
  
The woman head turned red from anger as she almost yelled the words:" THE NERVE!"  
  
Her fist was coming towards Bra`s face but Bra simple caught the woman's fist and as she was trying to pull her fist free. Bra was the one with an arrogant smirk on her face. Then she began to put pressure on the captured hand and the woman began to kneel in front of Bra only to soften the pain.  
  
The shocked woman looked up into Bra`s hood when she saw two shiny eyes coming from the shadow covered face.  
  
" Learn to respect your fellow Saiyans,..,.,,.Learn fast": Bra growled as she threw the squirming woman away from her and walked away.  
  
Even though Saiyans were walking all around no one even noticed this scene it happened to often. But one person did see this little show of strength.  
  
So he followed her just to look what happened next.  
  
Bra felt like she was being watched but she reminded herself that she was just a little uneasy around so many different classed Saiyans.  
  
She saw a stand with apples and grabbed one of them but as she was about to leave a fat Saiyan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where do you think you going with that apple! ": He said pulling her closer to him  
  
How could she have been so stupid, all her life she had gotten everything for free but now that she was here that wasn't the case,.,.,., but she was so damn hungry"  
  
Bra pulled a few times but not to hard because she didn't want to blow her cover.  
  
The fat Saiyan started to talk louder:" Listen you little.!"  
  
But he didn't come very far because there stood a young man with the exact amount of money for the apple.  
  
" Here, I think this is enough for the Lady's apple": he stated.  
  
Bra looked up at the guy that had saved her from the fat Saiyan  
  
(Hmm not bad,.,,.,.,, Must be brain-dead or he wants something from me)  
  
Bra walked away with her apple without looking back or even saying something to her savior.  
  
But she didn't come far. " He aren't you even going to thank me?" He called out to Bra because he was walking a few meters behind her.  
  
Bra looked behind and muttered: "thanks"  
  
But he kept following her:" Well that wasn't much, but it will do. What's your name?.  
  
Bra just ignored him and kept walking, he just smiled and began to walk beside her, he turned his head and said:" I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"  
  
In irritation Bra turned around and growled:" That's non of your damn business, no go irritate somebody else"  
  
But what Bra didn't notice was that when she turned around the hood of her coat move and,.,., GOTEN had a clear view of her face and recognized her immediately but he was going to put up with this act of hers for a while.  
  
" Is that how you treat your hero": Goten said jokingly  
  
" HA! Hero I didn't need your help": Bra said glaring in the guy's direction.  
  
" Well it certainly didn't look that way,.,., how were you suppose to get that apple, with your charm": Goten said sarcastically. Thinking that the girl was too much alike her father to even have some charm.  
  
" You better shut that mouth of yours or your going to pay for that remark": Bra said trying to control the anger that this guy was causing, she could not blow her cover.  
  
Goten was loving the evil shine in Bra`s eyes it made her so,.,.,so attractive.  
  
" And what are you going to do if I don't hmm?": Goten challenged.  
  
Bra slowly walked up to him and growled:" Don't underestimate me boy"  
  
He snickered and asked again:" Well?"  
  
Bra suddenlu turned around and growled:" This"  
  
With one sudden kick in the neck Goten was down and Bra was gone..  
  
~*~  
  
" She's gone! She is really gone! Oh shit I'm the one that has to tell King Vegita. Damnit Bra what hell is your problem, I'm going to be dead before I have even come of age yet! ": Bra`s maid was complaining while she was walking to the throne room were she had to tell the bad news.  
  
In the throne room.  
  
"Well girl speak up? ": Vegita said irritated by the scared 16 year old.  
  
"I-I was in Princess Bra her room to clean up when I noticed that her clothes were gone": she stuttered  
  
Vegita growled he knew that Bra was up to something, the minute he saw those Blue eyes shine when they were having dinner.  
  
(Why does she have to resemble her mother so damn much) Vegita thought.  
  
Telepathically he yelled:" Woman YOUR daughter ran away"  
  
Bulma who was in her room answered:" Oh yeah when she has done something wrong THEN its my daughter"  
  
She heard him snort  
  
" I'll send the troops to look for OUR daughter, not even she can get herself in trouble that fast": Bulma chuckled  
  
Vegita smirked and in the back of his mind her knew that their daughter was able to do anything.  
  
Did you like it? I still have to get used to the different characters. Review me if you did! And are Bra or Goten not to OOC? 


	3. hero?

The 7-day manhunt -next generation  
  
Well she had lost him but now she was also lost, it was getting dark and extremely cold. She was walking trough an empty street and she was sure that she had been her before then suddenly she felt a strong Ki and it was getting closer and closer she slowed her pace so he or she could come close enough and in the speed of an elite she grabbed her stalker by his neck and pushed him against the wall and held a Ki-ball close to his face.  
  
A soft growl escaped her mouth as she recognized him:" You"  
  
"Missed me? ": He said with that irritating grin on his face  
  
She took a few steps away from him because she was feeling his body heat and that was too close she turned her back to him and with her head slightly turned she mockingly stated:" From my hero to my stalker hmm?"  
  
"Oh no I'm still your hero, I was just about to save you from the cold": He said jokingly  
  
Bra rolled her eyes at him but she had to admit if she stayed outside much longer without raising her Ki she was going to be dead before the sun was up"  
  
He looked at those Blue eyes shining under the hood even on this dark night. He wanted her more then he wanted anything in his whole life.,.,.,and he was going to get her.  
  
"Are you scared? ": Goten added knowing this would set her off.  
  
"HA scared, of you!": Bra said finding this very amusing.  
  
Well if your not scared then you can come with me isn't that right,.,.,:" Goten said but then stopped.  
  
Bra looked at him under her hood:" What?"  
  
"Well I forgot your name": Goten stated  
  
"Hmmpf you know as good as I, that I never told you that": Bra replied wanting to stick her nose up in the air but if she did that her face would be exposed.  
  
" Well do I have to beg like your royalty or are you just going to tell me like a normal third class": Goten said not letting any emotion show, he couldn't wait to see how Bra was going to handle this.  
  
Bra raised her eyebrow in shock, was this coincidence or,.,.. Nah how could he no he hasn't even seen me. She took a deep breath and softly pushed Goten: " I tell you mine if you tell me yours.  
  
Goten had to laugh:" At least I know that you listen to me, my name is,.,uhm?"  
  
" What you forgot your own name?": Bra said  
  
Goten couldn't tell his name she could recognize it and run away:" I cant tell you my name so just call me G"  
  
Bra nodded and began to walk:" So where are we going,.,.,G"  
  
"Hey what about you": Goten asked.  
  
"Just call me,.,.B": Bra replied while smirking under her hood finding this nickname stuff really dumb but the good thing was that she didn't have to tell her name.  
  
He smirked and began to walk beside her as he turned the corner he turned his head back and stated:" This way,.,.B"  
  
Vegita was training he was pissed off that girl has some nerve it was starting to become night and Bra was still hiding her Ki (he hoped that she was hiding it, what if something happened to her,.,. he would,.,. Aargg he didn't know what he would do)  
  
Bulma watched her mate almost killing himself on the training grounds, they had send every guard to look for their brat but to no success the sky was getting dark and Bulma was getting scared even though her daughter was one of the strongest beings on the planet,.,,.,.,.maybe even the universe but that didn't matter she was gone and she and her mate didn't have a clue what to do now.  
  
" We cant do anything more Vegita, we will just have to wait till she comes back": Bulma said knowing that her mate heard what she said even though he was training like a mad-man.  
  
Vegita growled and replied:" And when she does, I'll kill her"  
  
" This is your place! ": Bra almost yelled with disgust in her voice.  
  
" Where do you live that is sooo much better,.,.,.,for a third class that is": Goten said wondering how she was going to save her cover this time.  
  
Bra got red in the face (Shit I keep forgetting that I'm third class now)  
  
" I manage:" Bra simply stated and then turned her back to Goten.  
  
"Well G open that door it isn't getting any warmer here": Bra added feeling very uncomfortable because of her little mistake.  
  
" Yes your majesty ": Goten said going a little bit further with his teasing.  
  
Bra turned around real fast:" What did you say?"  
  
Goten didn't show any emotion as he replied:" What? It was just a joke"  
  
"Fine, now open that damn door": Bra snapped  
  
He opened the door only to show a small room with cracked walls that was filled by a kitchen a brown table with two chairs and a bed.  
  
Bra tried to be nice about it:" Uhm nice,.,. place you got here"  
  
"Haha who are you fooling B, but this is not my home I'm just staying her for the night, tomorrow I'm leaving to visit my family": Goten said thinking about his father and his mother he had missed them a pitty that he wasn't going to be around much because of that 7-day man hunt. He had entered thinking it was time to find a mate.  
  
As he watched Bra place herself on his bed also in thought he wanted nothing more to take her little body and make love to her,.,.,why did he had to fall for her in just one single day. A thought crossed his mind  
  
(If she stays here it will be to late to enter the hunt) And he wanted her to enter, he wanted it badly.  
  
Bra looked up from her hood and saw those dark eyes of Goten he was in deep thought:" What are you thinking about"  
  
"Huh, oh the 7-day men hunt": Goten replied  
  
"Why would you think about that? You can't even enter": Bra said not getting this man but feeling very comfortable with him.  
  
"Who said I couldn't hmm?"; Goten said feeling kind of offended that she looked so down on him.  
  
" Uh .,.,I just .,.,.I just figured:" Bra couldn't believe how arrogant she had acted assuming that he was third class.  
  
Goten walked to his bed and sat next to her he turned his head and smiled:" It's alright, I'm an elite I just returned from a long mission"  
  
As he said the word elite she quickly covered her face more, she had almost forgotten that she couldn't trust anybody especially an elite.  
  
Goten saw this action (Why was she hiding, wasn't she happy in the palace or is she in danger)  
  
She was caught in those dark eyes that were watching her so intensely and slowly their heads came closer Bra`s hood was falling revealing her face. Goten`s hand stroked her soft skin,.,.,. she was so beautiful. And as their lips touched a sensation they had never felt before swirled through their bodies but as quick as it came even faster she pulled away. And grabbed her hood to cover her face again.  
  
That's it for now, hope you liked it. I did my best and review if you liked it ok??? 


	4. they all cave

"Don't touch me like that ever again G, I'm not looking for love here, just for a good night rest": Bra told Goten coldly as she turned around and laid her head down on the bed acting like she was already sleeping.

Goten felt a painful sting didn't she feel it, what just had happened (Aargh why couldn't she resemble her mother more)

Goten placed his head on the other side of the bed as he fell asleep with the soothing heat of her Ki caressing his skin. The night was so cold that in the middle of it, Bra woke up from the shivering of her body, she looked around but Goten was lying on the blanked and there was nothing else to keep her warm except....

She looked at his arms (O what the hell, I just have to make sure that I wake up first)

She crawled slowly towards him and with a little effort she was lying in his arms with her back pressed against his chest. But Goten had woken up the minute she had moved her body only one inch. And he was now grinning from ear to ear

( HA don't fool yourself Bra, you really do have a heart)

As Goten woke up, he didn't want to let her go but when she did wake up she would leave him and he just could not let that happen. So he made a decision, he softly kissed her forehead as he picked her up, making his Ki grow higher so she would become extra drowsy from the heat.

He flew trough the night sky keeping an eye on this small creature in his arm, when he reached the gates of Bras home he whispered to the guards who he was, what his rank was and that he had to see the queen en the king.

Bulma and Vegita were walking trough the hall's, Vegita was extremely cranky that Goten brat had disturbed his nightly fun.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh :"Ah come one Vegita, I'll make it up the minute were back in bed"

"You bet your ass you are": Vegita growled as he slowly rapped his tail around her waist.

They opened the doors of the room the guard had told them Goten was waiting in, it was dark but the moonlight was shining right on Gotens face he was looking down with soft eyes towards his lap.

When Vegita noticed what/who was on his lap he was in front of him in a second picking Bra up a little rough so she would wake up.

Bra opened one eye, only to close it immediately when her very angry father came into view.

"Open your eyes, Brat": Vegita ordered.

Bra kept her eyes closes and whispered: "First you have to remember that you love me and I'm your only heir".

"Bra!": Vegita growled.

(Ah shit I'm screwed) Bra opened her eyes giving her father her sweetest look but nothing stirred in the eyes of her father.

"Now talk": Vegita ordered he wasn't really angry but just deadly concerned.

"I'm sorry father, I just became a little scared of the fact that it's my time to mate, it makes me feel like I'm losing the person who I am when I get mated....(sighs) I'll be nothing more then a Saiyans mate"

Vegita flew up in the air with his daughter still in his arms taking of trough the window and into the night sky.

She didn't say anything she just enjoyed being in her fathers arms it made her feel like that litte girl again. Suddenly he stopped and stared into the night after an few minutes he began to talk.

"Listen Bra when you find your mate you will be equals, and I will hand over my Kingdom to you not to the man you mate.

I have toughed you all that I know about ruling Vegitasei, and the man that will be by your side will help you rule it.

He will **never** rule and can never rule Vegitasei without you."

Bra locked eyes with her father and smiled, he softly kissed her on her forehead. And took her back to the place she belonged.

In the palace there was also an interesting conversation going on.

Bulma watched Goten as he followed the small dot that was her daughter and her mate:" I saw the look in your eyes Goten".

Goten turned his head with a small shock on his face:" What are you talking about?".

Bulma smiled:" You cant fool your aunt, your falling for my daughter"

Goten smirked:" I wish Bra was more like you, she acts like she doesn't care and that I don't care for her".

"Don't worry, even Vegita caved after a while": Then she saw her mate fly trough the window as she ran up to Bra to first smack her against the head and then to suffocate her with her hug".

When her mother was finally was done Bra noticed that there was someone else in the room as she turned her head, her eyes darkened: "You"

"You knew the whole time": Bra softly growled.

Goten was trying to say something and as he took a few steps forward he received the logical answer from the daughter of Bulma and Vegita.

He got punched in the face and with an angry look Bra walked passed him.

He rubbed his head and looked at the two standing before him, Vegita with a smirk on his face finding it very amusing.

Bulma walked over to Goten with a comforting smile on her face as she hugged him and whispered: "They all cave in the end".

I'm sorry that its so late but well something happened in my family so hadn't time for this. And I am a little rusty but give it a chance next chapter will be much better!!!!


End file.
